


Nothing Left

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it was do or die and their brethren were bound to see it through, through failure and flesh and blood and sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

  
  
He didn't know when it happened, nor how it happened because it wasn't something that Dean Winchester did normally. Not unless someone was dying or near death. Of course, they'd all come close to the last so he gave himself a little leeway. Still, he felt the arms tighten around him a little, pressing closer and he felt better for it.  
  
"Cas ..." He didn't know what else to say to the angel. He didn't know how to speak the words of gratitude that would make him understand or how to ask what had happened when the angel had been forced to face off with an Archangel. He was with them though, still with them after Dean was sure he'd seen the last of him, convinced that he'd left him to die when Chuck's protector came to save the damn prophecies.  
  
"Dean ..." There was a world of sorrow in that word and he realized that there was no one he needed to explain himself to less, except for Sam. Castiel understood exactly what his brother meant to him, understood exactly what he'd done when he sent Dean off to save his brother. He'd understood what was at stake and they had all fought to stop the coming darkness. That they had failed was etched in all three hearts, like a chain linked them together.  
  
He stepped back from Castiel and looked at him as he felt his brother come up behind him, his chest to Dean's back and one hand reaching out to the angel's shoulder. As much as Sam might have been disillusioned with angels lately, Sam understood as well how much Castiel had proven himself in those last moments. They were brethren now, brothers not of blood but of a new purpose.  
  
Dean could see the determination in Castiel's eyes, see the way he took in Sam's appearance and the acceptance there. He could feel the way Sam relaxed against his back, taking Castiel not from his warnings or harsh words, but from his actions that had delivered Dean to Sam when no one else had been willing to. Dean smiled then. "Glad to have you back Cas." He said softly.  
  
Sam's voice followed. "Good to have you on board."  
  
Castiel nodded. "It's... good ... to be on the right side."  
  
They both knew what he meant, knew from Anna's words how the angel had taken his first steps towards freedom and how it was a hard road. They both believed Castiel was capable of it and they’d be there to help him along if need be. They'd manage, the three of them Dean realized. They'd find a way to save the world because they were all mankind had left. They'd make up for their failure to avert the apocalypse. They had to. In the end it was do or die and their brethren were bound to see it through, through failure and flesh and blood and sacrifice. They had to, or there would be nothing left.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[deancastiel](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/) Quickfire Contest. My prompt was hugging :P Written away from home and late at night so forgive me if it's insane :P


End file.
